Part of Your World
by Cybra
Summary: Dexter's flown with heroes before, but today Ben is showing him what it's like to fly. *Set with permission in lightning bird's universe*


Part of Your World  
by Cybra

**A/N:** Apparently, I'm on a _FusionFall_ kick. This was inspired after re-watching _How To Train Your Dragon_ and loving all those delightful flying sequences. Set in lightning bird's version of _FusionFall_ with her permission. I'd suggest listening to "Test Drive" from the _How To Train Your Dragon_ soundtrack while reading this.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their creators, and the _FusionFall_ universe belongs to Cartoon Network.

Mr. Green was going to kill him.

Assuming, of course, the security team didn't get their hands on Dexter first. Or his father for that matter. Strange how the thought was cheering, thrilling even rather than making him want to curl up and hide.

Ben twisted the dial of the Omnitrix, making his selection. His hand hovered over the face, grinning. "You ready?"

It was still safe to turn back now. He could say they'd just gone to the roof for some fresh air.

But Ben was still wearing that stupid grin on his face. Clearly, he expected Dexter to do just that.

Dexter reached up and adjusted his glasses, standing as straight as possible. "As soon as you quit stalling."

Ben laughed, slapping his hand down on the device. There was a flash of green light.

_"Jetray!"_ The Aerophibian spread his wings to stretch them before turning with his back to Dexter. He jumped a little into the air to swoop over to land on the edge of the building. "Let's go, Dex."

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't _impossible_ to ride on Jetray's back. It just had to be done carefully, and the rider had to have a ridiculous amount of trust in Ben.

Thus far, Ben had given Dexter no reason not to have just that, so the boy genius walked over and wrapped his arms around the Aerophibian's neck. He tightened his grip to make doubly sure that he wouldn't fall.

"Here we go!" Ben yelled, delight filling his voice.

Dexter yelped as Ben suddenly leaped off of the edge of the building with his wings mostly folded, pulling Dexter along as he did so. He barely clamped down on the instinct to wrap his legs around Ben for a better grip. There was nowhere he could've done so safely without tangling them in Ben's wings. Not a wise course of action by any means.

Floors whizzed by as they plummeted towards the earth. Dexter was grateful for his glasses keeping most of the wind that tore at his hair and lab coat from blasting into his eyes. Goggles, he noted, would've been much better.

There was a spike of fear as the ground came rushing up at them far faster than Dexter would've liked. His heart hammered against his ribcage as a terrified scream caught in his throat.

Without warning, Ben fully unfurled his wings, stopping their decent and bringing them into a climb. In that split second, Dexter felt his body try to float away, temporarily weightless. Then he was pulled up towards the open sky.

Now Dexter had flown with heroes before. He'd even flown with Ben a few times though not under the best circumstances.

This...this was different. His body-pressed up against Ben's assumed form-could feel the muscles working as Ben suddenly banked right. Without conscious thought, he leaned into that turn and every one after that. It felt less like being flown somewhere and more like he was actually the one flying. They soared and dove through cloudy canyons, streaked between gleaming skyscrapers, and even raced a few birds simply because they could.

He wasn't sure at which point he started laughing with pure joy. When the older teen did a loop, Dexter exulted in the rush of adrenaline that came from gravity trying and failing to regain its grip on them.

For a brief moment, Dexter was jealous of Ben. Neither of them naturally had the ability to fly like three of his sisters did. Yet with a twist of the Omnitrix, Ben could change into something that could fly under its own power. However, the jealousy passed as soon as it came because the thrill of this ultimate freedom was something Ben was more than willing to share.

Time seemed to warp as they rode the winds over Tech Square. In both an eternity and a moment later, ten minutes had passed and they were circling over DexLabs HQ to land.

Dexter lifted his head slightly, seeing Mr. Green standing on the roof with his arms crossed. Clearly, the demon wasn't happy with him, just as he'd predicted.

The landing was a bit rough, but that was to be expected. As Dexter let go, the Omnitrix changed Ben back into his normal self.

Dexter didn't even mind the berating Mr. Green was already starting to give them both, particularly when the demon realized he hadn't been secured by anything except his own grip on Ben.

But the two best friends simply glanced at each other and grinned.

Dexter was already looking forward to next time.


End file.
